


Tyler:bully :(((

by RIXYIX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Funny, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIXYIX/pseuds/RIXYIX
Summary: Lately, the clique is using the hashtag #fucktylerjoseph and calling him a Bully. Tyler called the clique cowards and it for some reason triggered everyone. And people are literally begging josh for help with this hashtag #joshdunsaveus. ISTG this era is the crackhead era. I'm loving it. BTW, josh needs to post or smth. Us josh stans are dying of dehydration of content.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh  
Hey Tyler, what did you do.

Tyler  
What do you mean.

Josh  
The clique is using a #joshdunsaveus and telling me you're a Bully and all. And I need to save them from you. 

Tyler  
All I did was tweet

Josh  
But WHAT did you tweet

Tyler  
I tweeted two old selfies of me with the caption "dump your oldselfies cowards"

Josh  
That can't be all of it. Or if not why would they freak out. Wait. Did you seriously call them cowards

Tyler  
YES. And what's wrong with that. They've called me all kinds of names

Josh  
TYLER. THEY ARE OUR FANS. PLUS MANY OF THEM ALREADY SAY YOURE INTIMIDATING. YOURE NOT HELPING.

Tyler  
BUT WHO CARES. I HAVE A HASHTAG ALL FOR ME. THEYRE POSTING SELFIES OF THEMSELVES FOR ME. ISNT THAT AMAZING.

Josh  
NO IT ISNT. DID YOU READ THE HASHTAG THEYRE USING

Tyler  
DUH. It says #fucktylerjoseph

Josh  
THAT MEANS THEYRE UNHAPPY. TYLER. YOU CANT JUST.

Tyler  
AT LEAST I GIVE MY LANE CONTENT. YOURE LANE IS DYING OF DEHYDRATION.

Josh  
WAIT what

Tyler  
TSK. tsk. Josh. Did you not check your Instagram or twitter

Josh  
I'll check it now.

Josh  
HOLY CRAP. WHAT. WHAT HAPPENED.

Tyler  
You didn't tweet, post, live or anything. So your lane died. Wait no. There's still some. 

Josh  
BUT HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME. 

Tyler  
SEE. I might be mean to them but at least I give content. Oh yeah by the way. The clique had 2 fights while we were gone.

Josh  
WHAT

Tyler  
YUP. An earlier one with the sinners. And another one whether it was pet cheetah, pet cheetah or pet cheetah, cheetah.

Josh  
THEY FOUGHT WITH THE SINNERS?

Tyler  
WAIT but in actual fact, a few of the sinners attacked me for no reason. Claiming that I was problematic and all. Because of the birthday I don't care thing.

Josh  
So the clique defended you?

Tyler  
Yup.

Josh  
Huh. What about the second one.

Tyler  
I um, got involved in the fight as well.

Josh  
TYLER. STOP DISTURBING OUR FANS. THEYRE OUR FANS FOR GODDAMN SAKE


	2. TYLER : ADORABLE DUMBASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the texts. ;))))

(this chapter is pretty short. Sorry!)   
Tyler  
OH come on. Look all Idid was tweet pacheetah. Nothing wrong

Tyler  
BUT then a lot of clikkes Rtweeted it and said "I didn't know the songwriter didn't know the lyrics to his own song"

Josh  
THAT DOESNT GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO CALL THEM COWARDS.

Tyler  
I ONLY CALLED THEM COWARDS BECAUSE ITS TWITTER STAN LANGUAGE. THEYRE JUST PETTY

Josh  
NO U R PETTY

Tyler  
DONT MAKE ME KICK YOU OUT OF THE BAND

Josh  
THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK. FBR SAID YOU CAN NO LONGER DO THAT. AND THE FANS ALREADY ARE AGAINST YOU I GUESS SO.

Tyler.  
GODDAMNIT. YOURE RIGHT.

Tyler  
BUT YOU CANT CALL ME PETTY. IM THE LEAD SINGER.

Josh  
SO WHAT. IF THERE WASNT ANYONE TO PLAY THE DRUMS, WHO WOULD THEN.

Tyler  
I DONT CARE.

Tyler  
FINE. SINCE THE CLIQUE IS LIKE THIS. IM GOING INTO HIATUS UNTIL THE NEXT SHOW.

Josh  
Tyler, we already are in hiatus. We said we're gonna take a break until the next show

Tyler  
GODDAMNIT.

Josh  
Hah.

(THX FOR READING!! FOLLOW MY TWITTER IF YOU WANT! @B3NDYTOE  
IM IN JOSH'S LANE BY THE WAY!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (THX FOR READING!! FOLLOW MY TWITTER IF YOU WANT! @B3NDYTOE  
> IM IN JOSH'S LANE BY THE WAY!)

**Author's Note:**

> BTW. We, the clique still love Tyler a lot even though we call him a coward. :)
> 
> youre gonna have to wait for chapter 2 because I have in total 4 FICS to make. So please wait. Thank u, next.)
> 
> And btw(Its kinda sad to know that its maybe never going to happen. The day Tyler and josh calls us clikkes or the clique.) :(((((


End file.
